


Flawless to others; Broken to him

by tasibi



Series: Feather light touches [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Capture, F/M, Flight Training, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Klance in the last chapter, Langst, Lil bit of Shallura, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Team Bonding, Torture, Wings, just bcuz, why isnt that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance, beautiful blue, majestic wings. Whats not to love? If only they knew of the deep murky waters that lied underneath the grounded wings.





	1. Useless Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt by Ella28, you can find them here on the archive.  
> I'm a sucker for Voltron Langst Wing!Fics, there aren't enough of them. So, I took it up!  
> hahah....

A dark silky black adorned with specks of white, scattered across sleek feathers, a wing span worthy of a true leader. Strong and caring with a fatherly aura, Shiro.

Purple and a raven color similar to midnight black intertwined with complex patterns, long, fluffy, soft purple on the inside encased with warmth and a fierce protectiveness. Bold in battle, speech, and flight, Keith. 

Four appendages, large in a royal magenta and pink. Fluffy feathers rising above in superiority, a softness to them in the wind; Allura.

Six worn, yet still lively, wings cascading the halls. Joy and aura still pouring off them in waves as the soft brown complimented orange in tandem, a hop in their flight as they twisted and turned, despite their old age; majestic, in a way, Coran.

Soft lime green supported and popped by a dusty white, stress lines not dampening their small athletic size. A sense of intelligence in the way they moved and flew, expressing themselves when need be; Pidge.

Huge, bulky cocoa brown, warm and fluffy like a teddy bear. the scent of sweets wafting through the air as he flew, welcoming all newcomers and close friends; Hunk.

And the most gorgeous, long blue wings speckled with white, twisting in beautiful patterns and feather light touches. Looking strong and bold as they were dragged against the ground. Useless and a dead weight against tired tan skin; Lance.

Black, Pink, Cocoa and Dark chocolaty brown, Small lime wings, and a useless Blue. A liability, a hindrance, a heavy weight on his shoulders. Yet, to others, they appear strong and bold, beautiful in every fluid movement, as if they were gracefully dancing in the sky even on ground. To others, they were seen as wings to be proud of, but the owner of them didn't think that.

Not like he'd ever tell them the truth.

Not like he would be forced to..

Right..?

 


	2. Distraction, as always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No room to argue against Zeus's Lawyers, but dosen't this mission seem too.. risky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, i'm not even sure what to do. We drove somewhere away fro Irma, but now it's going west and the area i'm in went from a 2 to a 4? I'm not even sure what to believe anymore.

The paladins all waited patiently, their wings tense as they shook in the thick tension in the room. Allura's 4 royal wings seemed to be still, though from a closer friends view' they shook, ever so slightly. They had received a distress signal from a nearby planet, the planet itself was gorgeous; a soft purple dusting everything with blue and white, it held an uncanny resemblance to a beach on Earth. The inhabitants, however, were on a completely different level. Each of them held a sophisticated stance, even the young children, there were no questions, just authoritative demands that had Allura cowering. The aliens were known as Zsphimor, or Zeus's lawyers, as Lance nicknamed them. Aliens and Humans were all gathered in something akin to a courtroom (Again, Zeus's lawyers) , the Zsphimor were all demanding for the paladins of Voltron to help them retrieve some of their kin they left on a Galran ship, and in the heat of the moment; Allura agreed. That brings us to the present, where Allura was pleading with the aliens for more time, since the mission was  _extremely_ dangerous, and without a proper plan they could be putting the lives of not just the paladins but the prisoners as well.

"I do not care for such trivial matters, if you cannot retrieve my kin then so be it; but we will not agree to join your "Voltron Alliance" Allura was practically bristling with rage, gritting her teeth and trying her best not to  let her four wings show her rage. The Zsphimor were powerful, and would be a worthy planet that would help the alliance immensely. So, she swallowed her pride and agreed.

"Alright Paladins, I think I'll be sp-" 

"That will not be necaz'ary, Prin'ezz" Allura turned, the head of the council was facing her, it's humanoid face giving way to blue scales. Lance's wings bristled from under the paladin suit; sesing something was wrong.

Allura grit her teeth, obviously annoyed by the alien. "What do you mean?" Her rage was evident at this point.

"I mean, I want you and pretty blue to go into the ship. He i'z ze 'niper, correct?" Lance was conflicted between happy he was complimented and pure annoyance. 

"That.. is correct" She looked dejected.

"Then that is ze end of 'e discussion" And that was that, the head alien motioned for the rest, not leaving the paladins and princess a choice but to do the mission.

* * *

 

"This is ridiculous!" Pidge slammed their hand down onto the table where they were all briefing the mission, trying to formulate a shallow plan in the limited time the Zsphimor gave them. 

"I seriously think this is not worth it, anyone else agree? Like, nope, nada, no thank you weird government aliens" Hunk began to ramble, nerves making him bite his nails.

"Listen, everyone, this is not an.. ideal situation. But, we have to do it, they are valuable alies and will help greatly in the fight against Zarkon." Shiro coughed slightly, his huge wings lowering as he hacked "Ugh, anyways, heres the plan; Allura and Lance are going to infiltrate the ship; Allura is going to use Blue's modification Pidge oh so kindly downloaded onto Blue to sneek in to the ship. Lance, you're the distraction, you are going to use Red's speed to take their eyes off the Prison Blocks. After Allura is successfully inside I want you to go join her and support her escape, alright?"

 _Distraction, as always_ "Yes, Space Dad" Shiro smiled softly, some tension loosening from his wings.

"Alright, Team, lets go!"


	3. Ejection and Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would Red just leave him? Were his wings adding to his useless points now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA, we finally get to a main plot point; the capture!

Adrenaline rushed through his ears as Red dodged Galran fighter ships, dodging shot after shot. He felt hot, which is weird because he was literally in space. Lance felt sweat trickle down his face, accompanied by panting breaths. His grip on Red seems subconscious now, even through sweat ridden hands and foggy head he still steered red, after all, he  _is_ the best distractor Voltron has ever known. 

"Lance, I've located the Zsphimor's kin, down in sector D" Lance nodded, again, subconscious.

"Alright, I'll be down there in a tick" He just managed to grit out, dodging an all to close laser that was shot at Red, thankfully, the lion was the most agile and managed to narrowly escape doom, wow, emo. Isn't that Keith's job? Wait,dammit- focus, Lance! He snapped himself out of his thoughts, killing off the remaining fighter jets before he made his way to Allura. His 

Blasting through sector C, Lance got out of Red and made his way to sector D, he felt his deadweight wings fluff up from the air preasure of _jumping from a Red lion and into a gaping hole that could tear the ship apart._ Just 5 minutes in and he caught the faintest color of pink.

" 'Lura!" He shouted over the coms so that she didn't shoot him on site, the armor was built to last against Zarkon, but if anything, Allura scared Lance more. 

"Lance? Oh! Good, I have the survivors. I am fending off a few, don't know how long I will "hold out", as you paladins say" In reality, to Lance, Allura was practically running them into the ground, her face didn't show a speck of exhaustion. Lance might think Allura's definition of "not holding out" was a bit different then theirs. Huddled behind a few not-yet-activated pods was a group of Zsphimor children, they didn't look a thing like the aliens they met on they're planet. They looked soft with plush olive colored skin and scaly purple scales on their arms, legs and face, bulging green eyes full of life. The children were all trembling, and Lance wondered what made the elders such.. sophisticated people. Lance shot off a few wandering Galran solders and made his way to the pods. He crouched down to the height of the children, using his holographic shield to protect himself and the cubs.

"Listen, sweethearts, I need you to get into the pod and it'll take you home, alright? Can you guys do that for me?" The oldest of the group of 10 nodded -he looked to be around 8 in human years-. Lance lifted each small alien into the pod, surprised when the children were extremely light, either from starvation or they are just naturally light, like cats. he punched in the code and the pod was off, the fighters were preoccupied with the paladins so they didn't pay mind to the escaping pod.

"Allura, I've just set the pod, its gone. Let's blow this joint!" Lance was pretty sure Allura didn't understand that saying, since the translator probably didn't pick up on it, but who cares. He raced over to Red, who lowered her barrier and was off, Blue closely following behind. Lance caught a faint smidge of dark purple behind Allura and immediately activated Red's sword and charged down. 

Just in time to stop Allura from getting shot.

He smiled, but his relief was short-lived as he felt a chill run up his spine, drawing a scream of pain from his hoarse throat. The last thing he recalled was Red's scream of protest, his useless Blue wings twitching in agony, and being ejected into Space as Red left him to the will of the Galran ships, right before he was plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm,,, so,, dont hate Red, ok? She didn't want to do it, but- ahhh! Spoiler! I'll tell u next chapter


	4. To and Fro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would she do this to me? How did I get here?
> 
> ..
> 
> Am I all alone now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess! The torture. And you heard me, young Lancey here is going to need to some flying lessons! 
> 
> if hes saved.. 
> 
> Maybe he wont?
> 
> Im not here to spoil.

His consciousness was hazy, fading in and out throughout the hours, he caught small snippets of voices here and there, something about wings, experiments, beautiful, re-enforce. He was honestly extremely confused as to who, where, and what was going on. How long had he spent in this.. empty void? He wondered if this was what... Shiro? Yes, Shiro. He wondered if this is what Shiro felt during his time with the.. Galra? The Galra. Thats where he was! Lance remembered now, Red had ejected him (for some reason) and now he was here, wherever  _here_ was.

Lance blinked and realized he wasn't in some prison cell, he was holding a bloodied glaive, said glaive was.. inside an alien's chest. Lance jumped back, blue wings trembling with fear as he realized where he was.

The Arena.

 _Oh Gods, please, no_.

How did he get here? Maybe his mind had sent him into a white stasis to numb the pain? That seemed like the case, as Shiro's memories were blocked as well. The glaive he was holding, it reverted back to his..bayard? Huh, thats weird, because his weapon is a gun, right? Or maybe his bayard just adjusted to his.. predicament. 

"Splendid job from the Blue Paladin!" A weird raccoon like alien shouted to the audience. Lance honestly couldn't remember how he had killed the strange alien that was underneath him, he shivered, feeling as if the aliens death was not swift. Slime coated hands pulled him back, gagging his mouth to stop him from screaming. He tilted his head to see that blasted witch, Haggar, and the bastard child Lotor talking. He.. couldn't hear them? Now that he thinks about it, he could hear the raccoon announcer but not the audience. A rush of blood fell to his mouth as he dry-heaved, right ear completely mangled.

 _Greattttt_ , now he had a pair of useless blue wings,  _and_ he was now deaf in one ear. The slimy creature that was holding him began to move, dragging him to some creepy torture room that looked like it belonged in that one movie where the guy had like 500 different personas. The walls were stained in a variation of colors, with a putrid smell in the air that cause Lance's deadweight wings to attempt to shield him from the contaminated air.

 _"I have detected brittle bones in this ones wings, from this I can conclude he is incapable of flight"_ Some druid said, and to prove her point, she kicked a certain spot on his wing, if he was capable of flight he would have soared into the air on reflex, but since he couldn't they just flared up into the air.

 _"Alright, leave this little one to me"_ Haggar, oh man, they better not touch his already useless wings. Oh- wait, he's on an examination table now. Oh, ok, fucking great. Isn't life just great?

Haggar moved about, cutting little opening deep enough to reach bone, she began to remove little parts, and lord, what he would do for some painkillers right now! 

 _"Hmm, it seems I have located the weak bones"_ She said to no one in particular, the witch began to chant a series of weird spells, which Lance guessed were in Altean. A jolt of pain traveled up his spine, it felt as if his wings were being reformed, from the very last molecule. The gag stopped him from crying out as the druid that was on standby shot some weird magic thing into his wings. Lance's eyes shot open, wide in horror and fear. He tilted his head back and nearly barfed. His wings were still a beautiful blue with specks of white, but now? The blue faded into a deep purple at the end, then black. Specks of magenta melded into the soft snowflake patterns that littered his wings. They seemed slightly larger, his wing span now looked closer to Shiro's than his own. But the real change was the sense of lightness in his bones, testing a theory, Lance shook his wings and, lord and behold, he felt himself go into the air a bit. Not used to flight, Lance let himself down after a few seconds, coming face to face with Haggar.

 _"Bone structure strength ensured, experment complete"_ She said, the last words he heard before his world faded into a piercing black.


	5. Osteogenesis imperfecta Wingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, don't shame me
> 
> Will they accept me?
> 
> Please, please, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I decided Klance will be in the last chapter, just bcuz.

The loud sounds of an alarm blaring snapped Lance out of his peaceful white void and into the unforgiving clutches of reality. The sense of touch came first, allowing him to feel the shards of pain that came with  _literally restructuring his bones to allow the possibility of flight_. Phantom wisps of smell invaded his nostrils, his newly structured Blue wings puffing up slightly, he groaned, his head falling limply to his side on the bloodied examination table. He could very faintly hear a collection of harsh voices, fading ever so slightly as they grew closer to his right. His right ear was a bloodied mess, his eardrum completely blown from jumping into a different vacuum of space unprotected.

 _"-ance? Oh my -at, -rry, -ere 'e is!"_ fluffy lime colored wings shielded him protectively, a part of him felt a sense of familiarity with the voice that accompanied the small wings, but his mind was too mud-riddled from left over drugs the druids gave him to hold onto the sliver of thought. Red, Black, and a warm Cocoa Brown entered his peripheral vision. A sense of home washed over him, something inside of him seamed to trust these strange new,..creatures? Wait, they were human, right? Uh, his mind just couldn't seem to follow along. His hearing in his left ear spiked, the ear might be in better shape than its counterpart, but it sill wasn't doing too hot.

 _"-aladins, sp-ed, retrea-!"_ He watched through half-lidded eyes as the druid that had put the magic drugs in him was slaughtered by a red-winged man. The dugs in his system were still making him incapable of clear thoughts. The Cocoa teddy bear picked him up into bridal position, followed by a royal Pink. Oh, they were both so pretty, so, so, pret-

He blacked out.

* * *

 The all too familiar rush of falling greeted Lance, he nearly plummeted onto the cold Altean ships floor, the rush of air from the opening of the healing pod had his wings encasing him to lessen the damage from the fall. Luckily, he didn't have the chance to fall as a royal Pink caught him.

"Good morning" Allura's voice was laced with joy, a hint of concern tucked away. Lance smiled, and attempted to greet her as well, but it came out as a "jording, 'incess" Lance frowned, trying to clear his throat, From his right side a group of muffled voices made their way into the infirmary. Lance still had a dead right ear, so he assumed the healing pod knew it was beyond fixing, oh well.

"Lance!" The powerful, none-crushing hugger, his best friend, Hunk, pulled him into an embrace. "Oh my gods, you're alive!"

"I 'ont be for much 'onger if you continue" He faked wheezing, doing his best to make himself seem extra dramatic.

Hunk and Pidge both grabbed him by the armpits, he didn't miss the soft "We're off to see the wizard.." from Pidge.

"You must be starving, sit, sit!" Hunk prepared his chair for him, food already on his plate. Lance just stared at it, amazed. He didn't know why but at some point he had spaced out. After about 2 minutes he returned to the Altean castle ship, about to dig into the spaghetti looking food before a voice cut in.

"Lance, can you tell us what was the last thing you remember?" Ahh, Shiro, right to the point.

"Umm, I remember I got ejected from Red, for some weird reason. Then I have these vague snipets of consciousness, I honestly think they drugged me 24/7, anyways. The clearest time I had with full consciousness was..in the arena?" Lance was oblivious to the gasps of shock from the other paladins "Yeah, and then they did something to my wings" He fluffed the blue and purple ombre wings, bringing their attention to how different they seemed.

Beautiful turquoise blue, a wingspan close to the leader of a flock. Feather light touches  and a purple snowflake pattern littering every part of the ocean and night sky mix, a tainted blue; Lance.

Coran drew closer, than put pressure on the one spot which would make every wing fly reflexivly. The team watched in awe as the night sky ocean wings snapped up into the air, drawing Lance up about 9 inches. His eyes widened, staring down at the team in amazement. His wings snapped down again, and since Lance never learned how to fly, he plummeted head first into the Altean floor.

"Oww, oww, owwwww" Lance got up, rubbing his poor elbow, from afar, Pidge snickered.

"What, have you never flown before?" It was meant to be a teasing comment, but Lance just glared at the ground, scarred knuckles from arena fights whitening.

"uh, Bro, buddy?" Hunk this time, looking very confused.

Lance gulped a deep breath, before starting. "When I was born the doctors diagnosed me with Osteogenesis imperfecta Wingus, but it didn't affect me completely, only my wings" He brought them up, showing them "Overtime, they developed a cure for this, but since my wings were so poorly developed, it was beyond repair" Lance blinked, trying to hold back the hot tears in his eyes, it didn't work. "So, I was gifted with these gorgeous wings , yet they were incapable of flight. So, yes, I have never flown before"

The team was silent as they all put together the pieces, why Lance never did flock activities like the rest did, why he always made some excuse to out himself from flight sessions. It all clicked together.

_Because he couldn't fly_

Then Keith, who had hardly spoken at all since they had gotten Lance back, inserted an idea into all their minds.

"Does this mean we have to teach Lance how to fly now?"


	6. Broken; Yet still so Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am loved, I am cherished.
> 
> .....
> 
> "Thank you so much for caring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here.
> 
> (Get the reference?? Nice)

The team sat in silence, all contemplating Keith's words, if they were to need to fly away from the situation, it would be rather difficult for Lance to fly with half-baked instructions.

"Alright!" Coran curled his hand into a fist, and placed it gently in the palm of his hand "Starting the next quintent I will start training exercises for Number Three!" He announced proudly, tan wings flaring up in pride.

"Ok, how long til you have a plan set?" Coran paused at Shiro's question, before staring at them all.

"Since our flight training methods were a bit.." His eyes glazed over, imagining the screams of terrified Alteans as they dodged the fiery rocks of rain and scorching hot fire from the dragon below. "-Different.. I think it would be better if you thought of flight procedures for Lance here!" The old Altean motioned for Lance.

Allura clapped her tan hands together, drawing the team's attention."Alright off to bed, all of you!" She made a shooing movement "We can't have half-awake trainers training a tiny fledgling" Lance would correct her, but there was a fiery protectiveness in her eyes, wings unconsciously wrapping around Lance, as if to secure him. She looked at him, concern clear in the way the four royal pink appendages touched him delicately.

"I'll be right as rain if I get some rest" She seemed horrified for a moment.

"Lance, I don't want you to wake up and be on fi- Ohh! I forgot, rain is different on your planet!" Lance nodded. "Alright, well then, go rest."

"Ok, OK, I'll go get some beauty rest" He grinned, modified wings acting dramatically. At least they  _acted_ normal.

Allura chuckled lightly, wings relinquishing their cocoon around the smaller blue paladin . "Altea just  _knows_ you need it" He made a dramatic sound similar to a gasp.

"Well then, off to bed!" She shooed him the same way she did to the other paladins, the latter having left a few minutes earlier.

" _Buenas Noche, Allura!"_ She replied in a pattern of weird sounds, which Lance thought were Altean words.

Allura watched him go down the hallway, and heard the weird sentence he said as he walked away. Seeing as few of the paladins looked the same, she assumed it was his native tongue. Switching back to Altean, she looked at him fondly.

_"Rest well, Lance"_

\------------

Lance laid wide awake underneath his covers, shivering in fear of the thought of nightmares. The one time he had seen Shiro after such dreams was enough evidence to prove his fears. He couldn't even remember anything, only bits and pieces, and heaven knows what the nightmares would show.

He groaned, flipping over onto the cold Altean floor. It was obvious he wouldn't get any sleep. He washed all over his body, cleaning his new wings til shining and trying to catch up to.. to.. 3 months? 3 months worth of skin care. Maybe he could train? No, that was Keith's time,  ~~ _Plus, he liked watching from the sidelines better._~~

The blue paladin trudged to the hangers, hoping to get some comfort from her. He nearly cried, the hangar was holding an extremely damaged Blue Lion, no giant lioness sending comforting waves of reassurance. In his shock, he didn't feel the large muscular hand on his shoulder, or the slight tug on his jacket, or the warm hug he was given, or how he was dragged back to the team nest. What he did hear, however, were the soft comforting words, words of promise, hope. He did feel the tears on his jacket, the slight tighter grip on his shoulder, and the kiss that was peppered on his cheek by a mop of black hair.

Blue was still with them, miraculously, but it would take a while to get her back to full capacity. Still, Lance was glad she was here, not consciously, but still alive in all metallic cat glory.

Lance was thankful for that.

\--------

The next day was, interesting, to say the least. The rest of the team had teased Keith about the kisses he gave Lance, he tried to blame it on "the instinct to comfort a flockmate", but his beet red face showed otherwise. Lance was to be set into two groups, the first one with Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge, and the second with Allura, Coran, Keith, and the rest of the flock monitoring.

The time with Pidge was very, blunt to say the least. Shiro and Hunk had shown him ways to get off the ground, but Pidge was the one who said "Fuck it" and shown him their way.

"Alright, so see this pillar? You are going to jump from there, then let your wings tuck closer to you, when you get near a flat stone, flare out your wings and crouch down, got it?"  They didn't see his face full of confusion "Ok, ready set-" They shoved him off the ledge "GOOO!!!"

The feeling of flying was so foreign to him, yet familiar. He did as Pidge instructed, letting his wings draw back and when he reached his rendezvous point ,with a flash of green by his side, he let his midnight ocean wings hang in the air, before he crouched down. It wasn't a perfect landing since once he touched ground a gust of wind blew him off course and he landed on his funny bone, but it was a start.

"Great job out there, Sharpshooter!" Ever since the Beta Traz incident, Shiro had been a lot more affectionate, Lance secretly hoped it was because it happened naturally, and not because he heard all of Lance's doubts. The leader slapped Lance's back playfully, careful not to hurt his wings.

"Why thank you, great leader of ours!" He was so distracted in his praises that he didn't notice the gigantic yellow paladin stretch his arms wide.

"It is such an honor to rEEEEEE!" He was scooped up by Hunk, later, he would deny he screeched.

"That was so dope!" Lance smiled, genuinely.

"Thank you" He whispered, voice laced with generosity. Low enough not to be heard by the others, only his best friend.

Hunk beamed at him.

"No problem"

\-----------

Flights with Allura were a tad bit harder, as he kept on forgetting she had two extra wings and swooped in, getting a couple feathers in his mouth. Coran, however, was on a different level, no, a different plane! The old Altean moved so quickly, and Lance couldn't wrap his head around his agility so just gave up.

Leaving his last option to be Keith, in all honesty, Lance was worried it would be awkward, but it was anything but. As soon as he got there Keith spoke.

"Hunk and Shiro taught you the basics and Pidge taught you diving, right?" He nodded "Okay, so, I'm going to-" He paused "- _attempt,_ at teaching you how to fly-fly, got it?" Lance nodded, Keith smirked.

"Last one up is a sore loser!" Keith jumped from his spot, picking up speed. Lance felt the familiar surge of competitiveness race through him.

"Oh you are on!" In his competitive daze he didn't notice how he was getting higher up, Keith smiled at him before changing his flight style, making it so he was swirling around an invisible person. From below, Shiro did the same and Allura filled in the spot. Lance did the same to Keith, maneuvering around and around the red paladin in twists and turns, Keith looked him dead in the eye and smiled, before he wrapped his arms around Lance as he flew them to a cove, where he kissed Lance until his newly-found mate fell asleep.

Lance honestly couldn't be happier, but then, the next day he woke up in a nest of excited paladins, startled, he followed them. Tears springing in his eyes as he watched the lioness roar to life, a familiar voice invaded his head.

_Hello, my paladin, got a make-over without my notice?_

Lance cried a bit.

They were all broken in some way, no one is flawless. 

Yet, to them, they were everything they could ask for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the end folks! And theres the Klance I promised u as well! The original file WAS deleted, but I think I like this 1 more. Sooooo, a blessing in disguise?
> 
> Also, I wanted to incoperate some friendship here sooo, I'll update the tags?  
> Hope u enjoyed this  
> See u next time!  
> ~~Tasi
> 
> Edit 9/15/17:  
> I was thinking about maybe adding a smut one-shot, but its up 2 u guys??

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
